El Número Maldito
by Chisa-Aby
Summary: Su esposo la engañaba desde hace unos meses y cuando sabe quién es la amante idea un plan para solucionar su dolor. Sasuke es un esposo amoroso, por lo que no entendía porqué tenía a otra. / AU / ThreeShot
1. Me engaña

Me ha surgido la inspiración con esta pequeña historia. Espero les guste y lean mis comentarios del final. Les interesa mucho si es que les gusta lo que les traigo.

* * *

El número maldito.

(Me engaña)

-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-.-

La estaba engañando.

Sasuke la estaba engañando.

Sentada en uno de los bancos del mini-bar de la sala miraba sin mirar la pared frente a ella. Apenas eran las once de la mañana y ella ya tenía un whisky en las rocas en la mano derecha, la otra sostenía un cigarrillo a medio acabar, pero aunque ella en realidad ni siquiera fumaba, lo había prendido y dejado que se consumiera porque el olor la relajaba.

Sasuke… su marido la estaba engañando.

Se habían casado apenas hace tres años atrás después de un noviazgo de otros tres.

Un amigo en común, Naruto, los había presentado y fue flechazo instantáneo. Él era todo misterio y masculinidad, tenían veinte años y sentían que podían comerse el mundo.

Solo bastaron unas cuantas citas para sentirse inseparables el uno del otro y la relación se formalizó a los tres meses.

Movió su whisky y el sonidito de los hielos chocando contra el cristal la aletargó más.

La estaba _engañando._

Había comenzado a sospechar hace unos meses, tres para ser exactos, por las pequeñas señales que pasan siempre: llegaba más tarde, olía diferente y se mostraba un poco distante. Pero lo dejaba pasar porque sus llegadas tardes apenas y eran de veinte minutos, su cambiante olor bien podría tratarse de que había comenzado a ir al gimnasio antes de ir a casa y su distanciamiento por la acumulación del cansancio por el trabajo y el ejercicio físico.

Sí, ella sabía que todo tenía una explicación lógica.

Pero pasados esos meses los veinte minutos se volvieron horas, el olor más floral y lo único que sí había cambiado era que ya no era distante para con ella.

Él nunca había sido demasiado expresivo, pero siempre la trataba con delicadeza y amor. A veces demasiado amor, como las ocasiones en las que en la cama no quería tanta delicadeza, ni siquiera hacer el amor, ella de vez en cuando quería sexo pasional hasta se atrevería a decir rudo y sin sentimientos. Quería adrenalina y lujuria, no tanta sutileza y suaves roces.

Antes hacían el amor cada día, sino era en la mañana era en la noche y siempre en la cama.

¡Dios! Ni siquiera le había practicado un oral a su marido porque él siempre la detenía cuando veía sus intenciones, la miraba con ternura y hasta lástima y entonces era Sasuke el que besaba sus otros labios. Siempre, siempre, con ternura y amor.

Tanto amor la estaba cansando, era una mujer después de todo. Muchas veces trató de decírselo y como con el sexo oral la callaba de alguna dulce forma.

Y aún con todo eso, nunca dejó de amarlo, de ser devota a él.

Por ese mismo amor y por el que su marido parecía profesarle es que a sus sospechas las mandaba mucho rumbo a la mierda.

Pero la luz roja de su intuición femenina se encendió e iluminó todo Japón cuando su marido llegó a las tres de la mañana con el aroma de mujer perceptible a kilómetros de distancia y un bonito labial rojo pintado sobre su cuello, mejilla y labios.

Mordió su almohada todo lo que pudo esa noche y se rehusó a soltar un solo sollozo.

Y por eso ahora aquí estaba, bebiendo desde temprano y fumando, de manera pasiva, un rico cigarro a nada de llegar al filtro.

Suspira pesadamente y cree que es su culpa. Muy en el fondo de ella sabe que fue por su cobardía y sumisión que ahora su esposo la engaña.

Podía apostar que con esas mujeres era rudo, salvaje, viril, entregado a sus bajos instintos de macho. Y también entendía que con ella era así porque tenía miedo de lastimarla, de hacerle daño, porque ella parecía toda una muñequita linda y delicada.

Se carcajea sin ganas. Y pensar que antes de él su vida sexual era muy activa, hasta tuvo sus ligues de unas noches y unas _madrugadas._ Hasta estuvo en un trio, todo eso le quiso contar pero Sasuke no quería saber de sus relaciones pasadas.

_Tonta, tonta, tonta._

Pero contaba con un plan. Uno perfecto y ya estaba todo listo.

Sasuke tuvo una amante antes de ésta, la que ella llama la _oficial_, porque con esa llevaba dos meses y medio viéndose y también sabe que con ella tiene un pasado. Fueron novios en su juventud, un año antes de que la conociera, por lo que no le sorprendió tanto cuando supo quién era la perra.

Miró el reloj de la pared, un bonito Ku Ku que Naruto les regaló, y con aburrimiento vio que en una hora y cuarenta minutos su esposo salía a comer, o lo que es lo mismo, salía a encontrarse con la otra.

Se acabó su bebida de un solo trago, carraspeó al final y dando un aplauso su rostro cambió a uno decidido.

_Le quedaba poco tiempo…_

_-.-.-.-_

_-.-.-.-_

_-.-.-.-_

* * *

Ejem, estaré subiendo cuando me surja inspiración, don't push me!

Bien, ¿qué les pareció? Sasukito es un infiel :C Y la pobre Sakura está muy triste por saberlo, ¿qué podrá hacer ella?

De antemano les digo que tiene segunda parte, un vistazo desde la perspectiva del hombre infiel que es el Uchiha.

Espero les haya gustado como a mi. Lo escribí hace dos semanas pero como todos andábamos de vacaciones no creí que tuvieran tiempo de leer, pero confieso que ahora que lo leo después de ese tiempo, como que no estoy muy segura de si quedó bien.

Bueno, eso ustedes lo deciden.

Déjenme muchos muchos reviews para saber qué opinan y se aceptan críticas (constructivas), sugerencias y peticiones.

¡Oh! Y en vacaciones dejé un One-Shot SasuSaku que se llama Sensaciones, dense una vueltita por él que solo tiene dos tristes reviews :C Y tanto que me gustó cómo quedó :C

¡Gracias! Esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios.

P.D: Es ranting MA no por éste capítulo, aunque en éste no tenga lemmon, sí habrá.

See U'!


	2. La engaño

Aquí estoy, moviendo como loca mis deditos sobre el teclado para traerles la continuación de ésta historia.

Este es el penúltimo capítulo, y es desde el punto de vista de Sasuke pero narrado de manera externa.

LEAN LA NOTA DEL FINAL

* * *

El número maldito.

(La engaño)

-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-.-

Estaba cansado.

El trabajo estuvo pesado la primera parte de la jornada, toda la mañana fue un caos convertido en papeleos aburridos.

_Hnm._

Decir la palabra aburrido automáticamente lo trasladaba al rostro de su esposa.

Cuanto la amaba. Estaba loco por ella, la amaba con todo su ser y alma y por eso se odiaba por lo que le hacía… pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

Sakura es hermosa, tiene un cabello largo y bien cuidado, rosa y oloroso a un rico aroma a dulce. Su piel es blanca y con sabor a vainilla y siempre estaba divinamente arreglada.

Era la mujer perfecta, era bella, inteligente, amorosa y… delicada.

Esa impresión siempre le ha dado.

Desde que la conoció un instinto de amor y primitivo deseo de protegerla y hacerla suya surgieron en él.

Fue amor a primera vista. Lo supo. Y también supo que era correspondido.

Sí, Sakura era la mujer perfecta. Pero en la cama… en la cama no había mucho de donde variar.

Y eso era su culpa, siempre que ella quería pedirle ser más salvaje más… más animal. Él retrocedía tres pasos imaginarios, la miraba con amor y lástima, estaba consciente de eso, y entonces la besaba con todo el amor que le tiene, con todo el anhelo de tenerla para siempre a su lado, sana, bonita y sin dañarla.

Claro que su esposa le inspiraba ser rudo y feroz, lo volvía loco a todo momento con los pequeños movimientos involuntarios que ella hacía. Como morderse el labio cuando no quería reír o se perdía en sus pensamientos, cuando usaba pequeñas braguitas de encaje y se paseaba por la casa solo usando eso, cuando se agachaba o estiraba todo su cuerpo mostrando su muy apetecible trasero y cuando… la lista era larga.

Quería morder a esa mujer, dejarle marcas por todo el cuerpo, hacer que no se pudiera levantar al día siguiente, que gritara su nombre rogando por más, que hasta lloriqueara de tanto placer… pero no podía. Simplemente no podía.

Porque su esposa debía ser tratada como a una flor. Él no quería lastimarla físicamente ni de ninguna otra forma.

Y lo había logrado.

Había encontrado la forma perfecta de sacar toda su tensión sexual sin lastimar a su bella Sakura. A su esposa la amaba en cuerpo y alma, y a su amante la empotraba contra la pared dañándola de tal manera que le resultaba incomodo sentarse.

Creyó ser descubierto o haber levantado sospechas desde hace tres meses, pero todas las sospechas fueron cubiertas y olvidadas cuando perfeccionó sus aventuras.

Estaba cometiendo el error de a veces llegar demasiado tarde del _gimnasio_ pero siempre decía que se entretuvo cumpliendo unos pedidos de último minuto de su jefe.

Le creía, porque sabe que su trabajo es exigente y pesado.

Era el jefe de departamento de administración en una importante empresa, próximamente le darían un ascenso, por lo que el papeleo y trabajos extras siempre eran algo normal.

Por eso le creía.

Y su amante era bastante cuidadosa, él se lo exigió, de no dejar ninguna marca o sospecha.

Entonces su esposa pudo relajarse y respirar tranquila porque su esposo la amaba y no debía desconfiar de él.

Un dolor en el pecho y se encontró frunciendo el ceño.

Era un maldito.

Un maldito bastardo.

Un maldito bastardo sin perdón.

Pero hay que comprender que él ama mucho a su esposa, de verdad lo hace, por eso buscaba a una mujer cualquiera para que satisfaga su deseo animal y que pueda dejar solo lo bueno para su Sakura.

Ah, pero esa mujer no era una cualquiera.

Al menos tenia nombre y un pasado con él, que eso es lo importante, que no la hacían, del todo, una cualquiera.

Karin. Una curvilínea pelirroja, morena y de ojos negros que sabía las artes del sexo mejor que nadie.

Fue su novia durante un año, y un año después de terminar conoció a su esposa.

Con Karin, y con el resto de las mujeres, siempre fue indiferente, serio y frío, pero una bestia en la cama. Todo era deseo y placer con él.

La pelirroja sabía lo que le gustaba, cómo le gustaba y dónde le gustaba. Con ella desarrolló toda su sexualidad al máximo.

Fueron unos completos ninfómanos durante su corta relación. Y cuando se la encontró hace dos meses y medio atrás, la chispa que hubo entre ellos revivió.

Y por eso es que estaba de nuevo aquí.

En un hotel a tres cuadras de su oficina, con la corbata medio colgando de su cuello dirigiéndose en el elevador al piso tres.

Estaba ansioso, deseoso de liberar un poco de su estrés, sólo un poco porque cuando terminara su día de trabajo abriría las puertas de su pasión/tensión y no pararía hasta muchas horas después.

Llegó a la puerta de la habitación y ni se molestó en tocar, tenía la llave en sus manos mucho antes de salir del elevador.

Respiró hondo y se dijo que ésta vez sería la última vez porque la consciencia y su propio dolor emocional por la traición lo estaban dejando al límite.

_Solo una última vez y volvería a los brazos de su esposa para no salir de ellos nunca más._

_-.-.-.-_

_-.-.-.-_

_-.-.-.-_

* * *

Okay, gracias por seguir aquí.

Me movilicé en actualizar estoy ahorita (son las 12:42 de la noche) porque vi un review que me movió el corazón. Hay una personita pasando por algo similar y espero que éste fic le ayude de alguna forma ¡ánimo pequeña!

También porque estaba ansiosa por ver como tomarían el punto de vista de Sasukito infiel, ¿qué opinan? ¿es válida su justificación? ¿creen que es perdonable porque no quiere dañar a su esposa? ¿creen que todo el amor que siente por Sakura es mentira? ¿Karin es una zorra?

Díganme todo lo que opinan y quieren ver para el siguiente capítulo que es el final, yo ya tengo una idea bastante buena, tengo claro lo que quiero que tenga pero al algunos detalles en la narración que me tienen dudando. Agradecería que me dieran consejos y peticiones que puedan ayudar, ¡Todos son muy bien recibidos!

Me despido esperando sus reviews (los cuales amo) y no se desesperen con el final.

¡Os quiero!

Suerte y cuídense mucho.


End file.
